The Doctor is Insane:Revised Version
by Ashtore
Summary: Vegeta becomes sick and no one can figure out why. B/V Friendship in later chapters. Takes place in the year before the infamous 'three years'.


Sunlight filters through the curtains and illuminates the dark room with its soft light. Against the far wall and facing the window is a four poster bed. It has dark blue trappings and its comforter is slightly rumpled with a lump in the middle. A hand appears from under the blankets, grabbing a digital clock from the bedside table.

""Fuck!" I growl and throw the clock back on the table. I hear a muffled 'thunk' and grin.

Then a loud and obnoxious beeping reaches my ears and my eyes narrow.

The loud noise grates on my last nerve.

I leap from the bed with a growl, pouncing on the plastic monstrosity with both hands with a satisfying 'crunch'. I pick up the broken remains and throw them against the wall.

I comb my hand through my hair with a sigh and fall back onto the bed. I drift off but snapshots of claws and blood flash through my mind, crushing what little peace further sleep offers. I shake the dark thoughts away and try to disentangle myself from the bed sheets.

My stomach suddenly lurches, the bed creaking as I leap up, and sheets falling to the floor as I rush to the bathroom.

"Ug…"

'I knew her cooking was bad but…'  
Sweat drips down my face and I heave up burning bile.  
I grip the toilet seat and try to breathe but instead choke on the smell.

I lean back and close my eyes. I sit there, my breath the only sound, for a few moments and then open my eyes. I try to stand and lean heavily against the wall. I try to focus on getting my shaking legs back under me and once the room stops spinning around me I lean over, carefully, and flush the toilet.

My legs wobble as the water swirls around and around…

I gulp down bile and shuffle over to the shower and turn on the water. Getting in I am hit by a blast of cold water, I jerk back, slamming against the back of the shower.

My legs choose then to give out on me and I fall, with a loud splash as I hit the bottom tiles. My head hits the side with a 'clunk that reverberates through my skull and my vision blurs.

As my vison clears, I slowly sit up, gingerly fingering the back of my head.

"Dammit…" I grumble as I sit here and let the cool water wash over me.

I reach up above my head, with my other hand, and grab the damn shampoo bottle. I pour a large amount onto my hair and begin to massage it into my scalp.

Wincing as I hit a sore spot.

_I have been somewhere near to exhaustion for quite some time now_

My eyes close as I massage my neck.

Though, that fact alone is not anything resembling an epiphany. I just returned from weeklong meditation in the mountains where I fasted until I could barely stand, so it made some sense.

"Hmm…" I finish scrubbing and stand up to rinse off.

_'The_ _exhaustion is explainable and for that matter so is the vomiting._'

I shrug dismissively.

Even if both are explainable, I should avoid aggravating it with over exertion. I don't want to run the risk of catching a Human Virus.

That would be unacceptable.

-

I glare down at them but they continue to sizzle away in the pan.

I'm usually a competent cook!

I use the spatula in my right hand to turn them over, but still manage to break both yolks.

I breathe in through my nose and give up.

I scramble them instead.

Eggs, for some reason, I am totally at a loss with.

I pick up my plate and slide my breakfast onto it before sitting down at the table. I only pick at my food though, I'm hungry but suddenly the thought of scrambled eggs, again, isn't as appealing as it was when I saw the egg carton in the fridge.

Kind of like a certain 'relationship' as of late.

Sigh… It just isn't like it used to be…

Yamcha was always indecisive but lately his fickle nature just isn't as endearing.

I sigh and continue to pick at my plate, I'm a little disappointed with both of them but not yet willing give up on either just yet.

The soft pads of HIS bare feet are a little unnerving but I still don't turn immediately. I continue picking at my eggs instead and hope that he leaves me the hell alone.

I would be a called crazy since I'm not more wary around the man but I just really haven't been the same since Namek and all its craziness.

*Sigh*

Yamcha wasn't there and he doesn't understand but what frustrates me most is that he won't even try.


End file.
